


Saved

by Wahmenitu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's going to die. Strangely, that thought didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. It had been a possibility the moment the alarm sounded, the moment they realized this wasn't a couple of Heartless running through the streets. And then he came. Romance if you want it to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

She was going to die.

Strangely, that thought didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. It had been a possibility the moment the alarm sounded, the moment they realized this wasn't a couple of Heartless running through the streets.

This was a  _war_.

She'd been fighting with Yuffie originally, but then Leon had gotten paranoid after Yuffie had nearly gotten hurt, and had insisted they stay together. Cloud was with her for a while, until Tifa's shrill cry for help had drawn him away. She'd been on her way back to their makeshift base to restock on potions and ethers when she'd been cornered.

Her hiking booted heels hit the edge of the cliff, and Aerith glanced backwards, before having to look sharply away. The height was dizzying.

She was nearly out of magic. She had enough left for maybe one, low level fire spell, but they wouldn't even kill any of the Heartless surrounding her in a semicircle.

She almost wished they were dumber. If they didn't know she was out of magic, they'd just finish her off, be done with it, but now they quivered with excitement, with their strange, jerky movements and glowing yellow eyes.

She didn't  _want_  to die, but she wasn't afraid. This had always been a possibility.

Aerith closed her eyes slowly, breathing in deeply, preparing for the end. She hoped it'd be quick.

When she opened her eyes again, she wasn't staring at the quivering mass of black that was the Heartless. Instead, her vision was filled with silver.

 _'A Nobody, maybe?'_ she thought, before the logical part of her mind caught up with the battle-mode part.

 _'Not just silver. It's hair.'_ she thought, blinking several times, before watching as a black wing extended slowly from the man's side, and the glint of Masamune caught her eye.

"Sephiroth." Aerith breathed, and with two quick swipes, the Heartless were gone. His gloved hand found her wrist, pulling her away from the edge, and in front of him. Her green eyes found his glowing, mako ones, and her breath caught.

"Try not to die." he spoke, his voice low and his lips curling into a smirk, before he was gone, as quickly and as silently as he had come.

Aerith glanced down, opening the palm of her hand, where a single ether sat. Definitely enough to get her back to their safehouse.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she used it, and sprinted off. She'd have to figure this all out later.

Her friends needed her.


End file.
